Tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF) is a product of activated macrophages first observed in the serum of experimental animals presensitized with Bacillus Calmette-Guerin or Corynebacterium parvum and challenged with endotoxin (LPS). Following the systematic administration of TNF haemorrhagic necrosis was observed in some transplantable tumours of mice while in vitro TNF caused cytolytic or cytostatic effects on tumour cell lines.
In addition to its host-protective effect, TNF has been implicated as the causative agent of pathological changes in septicemia, cachexia and cerebral malaria. Passive immunization of mice with a polyclonal rabbit serum against TNF has been shown to protect mice against the lethal effects of LPS endotoxin, the initiating agent of toxic shock, when administered prior to infection.
The gene encoding TNF had been cloned allowing the usefulness of this monokine as a potential cancer therapy agent to be assessed. While TNF infusion into cancer patients in stage 1 clinical trials has resulted in tumour regression, side-effects such as thrombocytopaenia, lymphocytopaenia hepatotoxicity, renal impairment and hypertension have also been reported. These quite significant side-effects associated with the clinical use of TNF are predictable in view of the many known effects of TNF, some of which are listed in Table 1.
TABLE 1BIOLOGICAL ACTIVITIES OF TNFANTI-TUMOURANTI-VIRALANTI-PARASITEFUNCTIONcytotoxic action on tumour cellspyrogenic activityangiogenic activityinhibition of lipoprotein lipaseactivation of neutrophilsosteoclast activationinduction of endothelial, monocyte and tumour cellprocoagulant activityinduction of surface antigens on endothelial cellsinduction of IL-6induction of c-myc and c-fosinduction of EGF receptorinduction of IL-1induction of TNF synthesisinduction of GM-CSF synthesisincreased prostaglandin and collagenase synthesisinduction of acute phase protein C3
Of particular importance is the activation of coagulation which occurs au a consequence of TNF activation of endothelium and also peripheral blood monocytes. Disseminated intravascular coagulation is associated with toxic shock and many cancers including gastro-intestinal cancer, cancer of the pancreas, prostate, lung, breast and ovary, melanoma, acute leukaemia, myeloma, myeloproliferative syndrome and myeloblastic leukaemia. Clearly modifications of TNF activity such that tumour regression activity remains intact but other undesirable effects such as activation of coagulation are removed or masked would lead to a more to advantageous cancer therapy, while complete abrogation of TNF activity is sought for successful treatment of toxic shock.
Segregation of hormonal activity through the use of site-specific antibodies (both polyclonal and monoclonal) can result in enhanced hormonal activity (Aston et al, 1989, Mol. Immunol. 26, 435). To date few attempts have been made to assign antigenicity or function to particular regions of the TNF molecule for which the three-dimensional structure is now known. Assignment of function to such regions would permit the development of MAbs and other ligands of therapeutic use. Polyclonal antibodies to amino acids 1 to 15 have been reported to block Hela R19 cell receptor binding by TNF (Socher et al, 1987, PNAS 84, 8829) whilst monoclonal antibodies recognising undefined conformational epitopes on TNF have been shown to inhibit TNF cytotoxicity in vitro (Bringman and Aggarwal, 1987, Hybridoma 6, 489). However, the effects of these antibodies on other TNF activities is unknown.